


Crash Landing

by TracedInAir



Series: Diakko Week 2020 [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Diakko Week, F/F, I'm sure there's no reason for that in this Star Wars AU Fic huh, Imperial Diana, Please read this entire fic while listening to Holst's Planets Suite, Rebel Akko, space / stars, wow akko keeps getting really lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: A routine supply mission gets intercepted by an Imperial platoon, and Akko ends up crashed on a deserted jungle planet.Oh well, it's not like things could get any worse, right?Written for Diakko Week 2020, Day 6: Space / Stars
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakko Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to OrionJaeger1220 for letting me borrow his planned Star Wars AU for this one! Definitely recommend checking it out when he starts publishing it cause MAN his ideas are hype!

Akko came to with a start, flailing her arms in panic. Or at least, she tried to. The wreckage of her U-Wing was crushed against her, snug as a second skin. A long, wicked looking shard of metal had splintered off and pierced straight through the cockpit, right next to her head. A chunk of the shorn off wing was holding her in place, having come to rest right against her chest.

Lucky again. Another inch and she’d have cracked a couple ribs. A couple more and, well, the ribs would have been the least of her worries.

Speaking of worries, the most pressing one to her right now was how the heck was she getting out of here. She tried to push up, but with her left arm trapped there was no way she could muster enough force to lift the broken wing off herself. She gave a few more shoves anyway, panic starting to hit her as the realisation settled that she was well and truly stuck.

Damned Imperial bastards. How had they found them anyway? It wasn’t like their mission was all that important in the first place, a routine supply run at best. Certainly not enough to warrant an Imperial Scout Squadron to chase them down. Maybe Vice Commander Finnelan was right, and Amanda had finally drawn some unwarranted attention. Attention that was likely still on them.

Akko realised with a start that the Imperials might still be searching for her. Or maybe they weren’t. She was  _ pretty _ sure she’d landed a solid hit on that TIE Fighter before it had downed her. Would it be enough? It’d be just her luck to finally escape her cockpit, just to be swarmed by a group of pissed off Imps out to finish the job.

Which led her right back to her current predicament. No amount of straining was making that wing move, and Akko was kinda short on other options. She felt the panic rising. Was she really gonna die here? Miraculously survive a crash landing, only to starve to death in the wreckage?

_ Focus, _ a voice in her mind spoke to her. It sounded like Commander Ursula’s voice, or maybe that was just how the smart bit of Akko’s internal voice sounded to her now. She had no doubt her Commander would be able to tell her how to get out of here, all the while reassuring her she’d done well to get as far as she did.

She took a deep breath, pushing all of the panic from her mind.  _ Focus. _ So, she couldn’t push the wing off herself. What other options were available to her? If she could get some kind of leverage with her right arm, maybe something to wedge under the wing? That might work.

She patted around, feeling for something, anything that could be of use. She picked up a broken bit of control module. Unlikely. Some sharp shrapnel grazed her hand, and she winced. Then gasped.

Of course.

How had she been so stupid?

“Please still be here,  _ please,” _ Akko whispered, leaning as far as she could and digging into the panel down by her right foot. It cracked open, and the exact thing she was looking for fell right into her hands. Vice Commander Finnelan’s words echoed in her mind as she raised it, heart rising.  _ “For once, O’Neill, you’re right. Always keep an auxiliary handheld weapon in your cockpit, you’ll never know when it may come in useful. A simple blaster will suffice, but you can also use…” _

A knife.

Akko wiggled the vibro-blade free of its sheath with her one free hand. If this worked, she’d have to find old Shaal-Hai and thank him for the gift.

Or maybe not. He’d seemed  _ really _ mad when she drew that last ace.

She clicked a button on the blade’s base, and felt the incredible  _ thrum _ of energy as it sprang to life, vibrating at incredible speed in her hand. Carefully, she raised it to the broken wing trapping her, and cut through. The blade sliced through the metal like it was paper, and she winced at the crunch as it fell off the side of the cockpit.

Akko idly noticed that she’d cut straight through one of the joints with no wiring running through it, then sat bolt upright as she remembered the warning she’d received about the explosive results of mixing electric currents and vibro-blades. She flicked the blade off quickly. Lucky again, huh?

With a loud groan, Akko pushed herself through what remained of her destroyed cockpit roof, and promptly fell straight over the edge.

“Owww,” she rubbed her shoulder, finding herself face down on what felt like undergrowth. She sat up, looking around at what she assumed to be a jungle planet.

And looked straight down the barrel of a blaster.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you right now, Rebel scum,” came a cold voice from the other end of it.

Akko froze. The woman holding the blaster looked as battered as Akko felt, her long hair, a curious mixture of blonde and tea-green was disheveled and dirty, her face was marred by bruises, and her Imperial uniform was torn and scratched.

Well, at least Akko could die knowing she  _ had _ landed that shot.

“Well?” the Imp said, the faintest tremor in her voice as the blaster wavered, “anything to say for yourself? Or shall I just end it now.”

_ She’s scared, _ Akko realised. She looked around her age, clearly not battle hardened. She’d probably never killed anyone before, and  _ definitely _ not up close and personal like this.

“You’re not going to kill me, Imp,” Akko had never been more sure of anything in her life.

“What makes you so certain?” Blue eyes narrowed as she took a steadying breath, and Akko realised she may have just made a very fatal error.

“This,” Akko rolled to the side and sliced her knife up towards the Imperial’s arm.

Akko hadn’t flicked it on. She’d only wanted to make her drop the blaster, not slice her arm clean off. But the Imperial pilot was quick, shockingly so. She practically dodged Akko’s attack before she even made it, taking a step back and aiming her blaster again.

“Defiant to the last? I’ll give you credit for that, at lea-” she trailed off, eyes widening.

Akko’s senses screamed at her, and she dodged backwards just as a horrifyingly large claw came slashing precisely where her head had just been. The creature sailed past her, slavering maw open as its pounce took it directly towards the Imp who’d been threatening her just a second prior.

Akko’s vibrating blade sank into the monster’s hind leg.

It howled in pain, and Akko hoped that would be enough. Then she gasped in shock. Her opponent was completely unscathed, having already dodged cleanly out of the way of the dive.

The brief moment of respite gave Akko a moment to look at the monster that had ambushed them. It was huge, nearly twice her height, if not more. The jaws that the Imperial had dodged from snapped shut, looking more like a beak now Akko could see them closed. The main feature, however, was the monster’s massive shell, which looked at least a couple inches thick and covered in vicious looking spikes.

Nothing short of a plasma cannon was getting through that shell. Fortunately, that wasn’t where Akko was aiming.

She dove forward, lashing her blade towards the monster’s leg again. It whipped around, surprisingly agile for a creature so large, and it was all Akko could do to roll out of the way of its sharp talons.

Akko heard a grunt of frustration from the Imperial pilot as the creature turned towards her. “Try to keep it from turning,” her voice found its way to Akko despite her frantic dodging. “Hunter rancors’ hides are completely impervious to blaster fire, I need to aim at its eyes.”

“At its  _ eyes!?” _ Akko called back in disbelief, “With one of those Imp blasters you’ll be lucky you don’t hit my ship instead!”

“If you have any better ideas, I’d love to hear them,” the Imperial growled.

“Alright then, you got it!” Akko said, diving between the creature’s front legs and jabbing forwards with her vibro-blade. Akko’s knife pierced into its hind leg once again, covering her with foul-smelling orange blood. The rancor’s leg buckled, and its entire weight came crashing down to the jungle floor.

Directly on top of Akko.

Her knife flew out of her hand as the rancor’s collapsing knee knocked her over, and her back slammed heavily into the ground, just in time to see the rancor’s massive body falling on top of her.

At the last possible second, a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her away.

Akko stared in shock into the blue eyes of the Imperial soldier who saved her. She looked, if anything, more stunned than Akko, her mouth slightly open in disbelief at herself. Their moment of respite was short-lived, however, as the rancor flailed wildly. Its arm crunched into Akko’s saviour, who’d tried to dodge but not quite quickly enough, sending her blaster flying out of her hands as she went sprawling.

“Crap!” Akko yelled, scrambling to her feet. Now neither of them had a weapon.

The rancor’s claw slashed viciously down at the Imperial, but she rolled out of the way. “Get the blaster!” she called to Akko, trying to get to her feet while dodging another swipe.

Akko ran. She ran so hard she swore her lungs would burst, hoping against hope she’d make it to the blaster in time. She pivoted into a slide, grabbing the blaster and turning back towards the fight.

“Throw it, now!” Akko raised the blaster, readying herself to throw it to the blonde soldier. Then she stopped herself. The rancor twisted, and dived towards her newfound ally, monstrous beak-jaw opened wide. The Imp was still on one knee, having not even made it to her feet yet. There was no possible way Akko could throw the blaster to her in time, and no way she was dodging that bite.

Akko took a single breath, and fired.

A red bolt of light arced forth from the blaster, sailing directly into the path of the rancor’s head. A mere instant before its jaws snapped shut, the blaster bolt pierced directly through its eye.

There was no final scream. The rancor was alive one moment, then dead the next. It slumped to the floor of the jungle, leaving the stunned blonde Imperial in its wake.

“You… how!?” The Imperial turned to stare at her, open-mouthed.

“I dunno,” Akko said, honestly, “I’ve never fired one of these things before.”

“That’s… impossible,” she whispered, looking at the blaster with something approaching reverence. All of a sudden, she realised that she was in fact looking at a blaster, being wielded by a Rebel. Her hands rose in surrender.

“Knock it off,” Akko said, waving the blaster half-heartedly, “getting outta here is gonna be hard enough without having to pretend you’re my prisoner the whole time. I won’t try to kill you, you don’t try to kill me. Deal?”

“I suppose that’s reasonable. A temporary truce then,” the Imperial said, rising cautiously to her feet and walking towards Akko. “Diana Cavendish, Captain of the Luna Nova First Scout Division,” she extended her hand.

“Akko Kagari, Rebel Scum,” Akko shook her hand with a grin. “Now, d’ya mind helping me find my knife?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to title this "Akko Kagari, Rebel Scum" but it's too similar to Blanket Thief, what can you do.
> 
> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
